Curtis Has A Kid
by KayKay1413
Summary: After the death of Johnny and Dally, Ponyboy needed some relief. Being the kid of the gang, he was more protected then the other gang members and never really thought of the consequences of some activities. Until, now.
1. Chapter 1

I was reading a book on the couch just like any other Saturday afternoon when there was a knock at the door. It was unusual for someone to knock at our door, but I got up to check it out anyways. I opened the door and looked out. I saw no one and no car anywhere in sight. I was about to shut the door when I heard a faint whimper. I looked down and saw the first sight of my daughter.

I didn't know it at the time and my face was in complete confusion I was sure. In a old cardboard box was a little baby wrapped tight in a blanket. She was looking up at me with big anxious green eyes and a small petite face.

I checked one last time to see if there was any sign of a person who was at the wrong house or playing a weird joke on me, but I saw absolutely no one. I was completely stunned and didn't know what to do with the baby.

"Hey kid." Two-Bit greeted from the gate leading into our house. I didn't even notice him walking up before.

"Got a package?" He asked as he opened the gate and approached.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. He waltzed up the stairs and onto the porch with me and the mysterious baby.

"Woah, what's with the child in a box?" He asked, a hint of confusion through his normally joking voice.

"I... I don't know. Someone rang the doorbell and this baby was here." I replied, still shocked.

"Well, what should we do?" He asked then becoming more mature suddenly.

"Well let's take the box inside and see." I replied.

He nodded and pushed past me and the baby towards inside, leaving me to grab the box. I gently leaned down and grabbed the box and made sure the baby wouldn't slide around. The entire time the big green eyes followed my every move.

Two-Bit was already on the couch waiting. I sat down next to him and gently put the box on the floor in front of us.

"Well..?" He asked.

"Well what?" I replied.

"Pick her up." He stated.

"How do you know it's a her?" I asked, glancing back at the baby.

"I can tell by the face, now pick her up." He said again.

"Why me? You pick her up. You have a little sister after all." I said.

"No way. Your house, so you pick it up." He said back.

I sighed. We were acting so childish about this.

Hesitantly I reached down and wrapped my hands around the baby's blanket, scooping her into my arms. I awkwardly held her like I assumed you should.

"Look." Two-Bit pointed.

I followed his hand and noticed a letter was under the baby.

"Take this." I said to Two-Bit and forced the baby into his hands.

I reached into the box and picked up the note. It was addressed to me.

Dear Ponyboy Curtis,

This is Bailee. She was born on May 14, 1966. She is five months old and loves to cuddle. I hope you find a great home for Bailee, she is your daughter after all.

My mind went racing at that last sentence. This baby girl was my daughter? It couldn't be. Well, it could have, but I wanted to believe it wasn't. I swallowed and continued.

You have full custody over Bailee now and I hope you can give her the home she deserves that I can't.

Sincerely, Bailee's mom.

P.S. Take good care of our daughter, Bailee Rachel Curtis.

I didn't know what to do or think. I had a daughter and she was in my custody now and I had no idea who the mother was. I didn't just have a daughter now, I had a daughter five months ago! I couldn't believe it. What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?

"What's it say?" Two-Bit pulled me out of my thoughts. I completely forgot he was there.

"Two-Bit.." I choked.

"Ya?" He asked.

"This is my daughter." I choked over he words.

His face was drained of all humor and jokes for once and replaced with absolute shock.

"Your... Child?" He asked and looked down at the girl in his arms.

I peeked into the box and noticed a little picture. I picked it up and inspected it. On the back it said, "Bailee's first picture at one day old." She looked so young and I was actually a bit sad I missed it, but more worried about what I had gotten myself into.

"Where have you been going Pony?" He asked suddenly realizing what that meant.

"Um, I've been places." I barely whispered.

"You really messed this up huh kid." He said simply but it stung.

I weakly nodded and looked at Bailee.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Bailee." I replied and gave him the paper.

He took it with two fingers and shifted the baby back into my hands. When she touched into my arms I felt her warmth radiate off my bare arms and smiled in spite of the mess I was in. This was my child. This living, breathing creature was my kid that I created. She had green eyes that were definitely mine and small wisps of reddish hair. Her nose was a tiny little button and her skin was pale and light.

"When are you gonna break the news?" Two-Bit then asked me.

I gulped, "I guess when they come home, I can't exactly hide this one." I explained.

"Man, Ponyboy Curtis having a kid at just barely sixteen. Who ever would have guessed?" He stated.

"Not me." I sighed.

"Not me."

[][][][][]

So this is a little... Out there.

Hope you still like it though! About my last story 'Twin Troubles' there have been questions about a follow up story with Mary and I might consider if I get enough requests for it.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two-Bit made jokes as I sat on the couch with Bailee, no doubt trying to make me feel better for the world of trouble I was about to be in.

I heard the famous sound of the truck pull up and the engine cut.

"Um, I'd love to stay, but this seems like a family thing." Two-Bit said, suddenly nervous.

Before I could say anything he was out the back door. I quickly cursed and bolted to my room. I set Bailee on mine and Soda's bed. She was sleeping and hadn't moved much this whole time. I was positive she would be safe in the middle of the bed for a few minutes.

"We're home!" Soda called.

The front door slammed and I gulped.

Why did I never use my head. No, actually I did use my head. I always used protection and was sure nothing would happen. It's not like no one have ever done it before with a random girl. I knew Two-Bit has and I think Soda has even done it a few times.

I slowly walked down the hall and into the living room where Soda already flipped on the tv and had no shirt on and where Darry was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Pone." Soda greeted.

I just nodded and slumped against the wall.

"Hey Pony, what's wrong." Soda asked suddenly becoming worried.

Even Darry put his newspaper down and looked at me.

Every since the accident, I've been a train wreck. I did things I shouldn't have done and now I'm definitely living in one of those regretful moments.

"Guys... I.. I made a mistake." I said and looked down.

"Hey hey, Pony, whatever you did couldn't have been that bad. Come on, what did you do?" Soda said and got off the couch to come kneel by me.

I might have been sixteen, but I felt like a ten year old. I felt vulnerable and stupid. I felt like something would explode at any moment.

"No, I really messed up this time." I said.

"What did you do Ponyboy?" Darry questioned, becoming stern.

"Why don't I use my head?" I muttered low enough for only Soda to possible hear.

"Pone..." Soda started to get real worried.

"I... I'll be right back." I said and rushed to our room.

I knew Darry would kill me when he found out. He might even disown me, but for the moment I knew that if I come out there with a baby in my arms, he couldn't pound me to a pulp right then and there.

I looked at Bailee on the bed, still sleeping. I sighed and walked over. I grinned a little at her. This was my sweet little innocent creation. I realized then that she might not have been meant to happen, but I was happy she happened.

I picked up the little bundle and slowly made my way back down the hall. Before I turned the corner into the living room, I thought about just bolting and never coming back. I knew it would be dumb, but I still considered.

I forced myself though to continue.

I walked into the living room and watched as my two older brothers eyes got wide and their mouths fell open in complete shock and disbelief.

"Uh, this is Bailee." I struggled to say.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" Darry screamed.

"What the hell have you done?"

"She's sleeping." I tried and looked down at Bailee.

"I don't care what she's doing! Please please please tell me you didn't go and have a fucking kid!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. I was at a lost of words.

"You're sorry? This is more than just a sorry, this is a 'I screwed my whole life up I'm sorry' kind of thing!" He was still screaming.

I looked at Soda. He's been silent this whole time. His face was pure shock.

"Who's... Who's the mom?" He asked quietly after a few seconds.

"Yes Ponyboy, who is the mom, because this baby is going right back to her." Darry cut in.

"I.. I don't know. Someone rang on the.. the doorbell and I.. I answered but no one was there, so.. so she was in a box with.. with a note." I stuttered.

"What note?" Darry asked.

I nodded towards the kitchen table. I placed the note there before I set Bailee in my room.

Darry and Soda walked over and picked up the note. Darry looked furious and Soda just looked like a confused child.

Darry held the note as Soda struggled to read it over his shoulder.

"When did you? What did you..? Okay, start talking." Darry said.

I sighed and sat down on the couch with Bailee.

"I don't know really. I guess I wasn't careful." I started.

"Hell right you weren't careful! You had a child. Ponyboy this isn't okay. Your sixteen!" Darry said.

"Soda thought he had a child at sixteen!" I screamed back.

"This isn't about Soda right now. This is about you, you screwed up your life!"

"Pony? When did you? I didn't know you went to parties like that. I thought you were more responsible." Soda asked quietly.

"I.. I was a mess after Dally and Johnny died. I didn't think and needed comfort. I didn't mean for it to result in a kid." I confessed.

"But it did Ponyboy. You never used your head and you still don't clearly." Darry was fuming.

"I do have full custody though. She left papers." I said. I was at a complete loss of what to do or say anymore.

"That's it. Who is she?" Darry asked.

"I don't know." I said and looked down at Bailee.

I was surprised she hasn't woken up from Darry's screaming.

"What are you gonna do?" Soda asked, eyeing Bailee.

"I'll... I'll drop out of school." I sighed.

"No, no you are not." Darry confirmed.

I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean? I have to." I said and motioned towards Bailee.

"You... You can put her up for foster care until you can take care of her." He stated.

I felt my face burn up, "No way! I'm not just abandoning my kid like that!" I screamed.

"What else can you do! We can't take care of her. We have to work." He said, motioning to Soda and himself.

"That's why I'll drop out." I said.

"You are not dropping out of school. That's final. Oh shit, what is the state going to say? Your still just a kid." He muttered, getting angry again.

"I'm sixteen!" I shot back in defense.

"Yes and that's still a kid in the eyes of the law." He said back.

"I'll leave if I have to. I'm not losing my daughter." I said sharply.

"No, Ponyboy. You can't leave us. We'll.. We'll help you take care of her. Won't we Dar?" Soda finally chimed in.

"We can't take care of a baby." Darry said and rubbed his temples.

"Sure we can. We can alternate watching her during the day and Pony can still go to school. He can get a part time job and help with bills. We will make it work. You can't kick him out." Soda pleaded.

"I never said he had to leave, but she does." He said.

I got so protective over Bailee all of a sudden. How could he sit here and be so cold hearted and say that this living breathing creature that doesn't even have a mom anymore has to leave? It was disgusting.

"If she's leaving I'm leaving." I stated.

"Oh the hell you aren't." Darry said sharply.

"We can make it work." I said.

"Fine. Show me exactly how you will make this work. Go ahead. Prove to me how easy it is to take care of a child when you're still a child." He said.

"You took care of two children and you were basically a kid still." I said angrily.

His eyes drooped and I felt instantly bad. Darry had given everything up for me and Soda and I was here making his life even harder with a new kid to take care of.

"I'm sorry Darry. Just, just let me stay here with Bailee and I'll pay for everything she needs and eats. Please." I begged him.

"You can have the roof over your heads, but that's it." He stated and left the house promptly still rubbing his head.

I Sighed and turned to Soda.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"You really had a child, huh?" He asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

"I didn't even know you weren't a virgin."

"I guess everyone was in for a surprise today." I chuckled slightly.

"She's beautiful." He said after a moment.

"Ya. Want to hold her?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on."

He slowly nodded.

I placed Bailee gently in his arms and his face softened.

"Wow." He said.

"Ya, crazy how I created that." I said, still shocked.

"Darry will come around you know." He said, still looking down at Bailee.

"I sure hope so." I muttered.

"I sure hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week and my life has been crazy. Darry came back that night and ate his dinner then went to bed without a word. The next day he went to work and didn't say anything until he came back from work. He seemed to except that this was my life now and we would somehow make it work just like we did when mom and dad died.

I missed school for three days just to watch Bailee and get everything ready for when I went back to school.

The schedule was easy, kind of. Soda took off day time work on Mondays, Wednesday's, and Friday's. He always went to work after I came home from school though and he worked full time on Tuesdays, Thursday's, and Saturdays. Darry took off his work Tuesday's and worked full time other then that. I somehow managed to get the school, state, and Darry on my side for me skipping school every Thursday to stay home with Bailee. Steve or Two-Bit would bring my homework and everything would work out. I think me being an A plus student really helped me out on that one.

I actually lucked out and got a job as an assistant helper at an after school daycare for small children in the middle of town. That way I got payed and I could bring Bailee to work with me after school.

The week has been rough for sure. I was tired and constantly doing something, but it was worth it if I got to keep my daughter. It bothered me to a great extent that I couldn't find out who the mom was. I remembered a few girls, but it was so long ago and I pushed it out of my memory.

Steve was crazy when he found out. He didn't believe us at first and when I showed him the proof he swore and really chewed me out. Soda stopped him before anything to bad happened, but he might have been worse than Darry when he found out. I always thought Steve hated me, but he really showed some emotion towards me when I basically announced I screwed up my life.

I didn't know what I was going to do in the future, but I didn't worry about that right now. I just wanted to focus on bills, school, and taking care of my daughter.

/\/\/

"Are you ready to go, Bailee?" I said in my new voice I somehow got when Bailee arrived. Everyone got a new high pitched voice they reserved for Bailee, even Steve and Darry.

She just looked up at me with her bright green eyes that I've grown to love.

Whenever I thought about how she came to be, I wondered what Dally or Johnny would say. Dally would curse at me and probably want nothing to do with her, but Johnny would probably grow fond of her and take care of her with me. He was just that kind of buddy.

It was getting chilly out, so I had to go shopping for Bailee's clothes. She only had the onesie she had on the day she was at my door, so we had to use some of our rainy day money to buy her clothes. Diapers were terrible. They were expensive and she hated being changed. That was the only time she ever fussed about anything. Usually she was a quiet baby with curious eyes. She ate weird food that was also expensive, but I didn't burden Soda or Darry with those expenses. Like I said before, I paid for everything Bailee needed and they helped with the food bills for us and house bills.

All the gang acted differently towards her. Darry only helped when he had too and that was it. I don't think she really warmed up to him yet. Soda was so sweet and caring, just like I thought he would. He should be the father not me, because he's so much better at taking care of her. Two-Bit just jokes around with her. I think he likes a fresh face to joke around with and she will listen to his jokes without interrupting. Steve just eyes her whenever he comes over and doesn't really mind her.

I'm completely different. I love Bailee. Well, of course I do she's my child, but she's the light of my life now. I was in a rough patch lately and was constantly thinking of what could have been. Bailee arriving has helped me think differently and focus on the present and not dwell on the past or worry about the future. Bailee has been an angel sent from heaven for me.

"Let's go." I said to Bailee.

I picked her up and walked out into the chilly October air with her. I walked to Two-Bits car and fastened Bailee in her car seat. Two-Bit left his car for me on Thursdays and other days of the week, so I could use it when I needed to take Bailee to work or somewhere else. We still had a old car seat and we had a crib from when the three of us were little luckily.

I made sure Bailee was safe in her seat and then climbed into the front. I put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I started driving down the street and to the store. It was Thursday, so I skipped school today. I thought it would be the perfect time to use my pay to get anything I could for Bailee. I stopped in front of the store and got out.

I walked into the store and ignored the looks I got from adults wondering why I had a baby in my arms and I wasn't in school. I picked up diapers and food and went to the check out. I paid for my items and escaped the store within twenty minutes.

I fastened Bailee back into her car seat and headed to work. School would let out in about ten minutes, so I had to hurry.

I arrived at the daycare and took Bailee out. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Good afternoon Ponyboy." Mrs. Duncan greeted me. Mrs. Duncan was my boss and daycare supervisor.

"Hello Mrs. Duncan." I said back.

"And hello Miss Bailee." She said sweetly to Bailee.

"Can you watch her while I change?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied and took Bailee from me.

I went into the back and changed into my bright yellow shirt I wore for the daycare. It certainly wasn't the color I liked to wear, but I tolerated it.

I came back out and saw Mrs. Duncan put Bailee in a kid cart, while the other children were arriving. There was a usual ten kids that seemed to come each day and then a few stragglers who were new each day.

Freddy was a young boy around Bailee's age that always seemed to be dropped off. Him and Bailee always seemed to be together since they were the youngest ones. The other children were between 1 and 7.

I helped Mrs. Duncan pass out the snacks and then I just sat and watched the kids like usual. None of them were too much trouble. I usually laughed at some of them though. I could tell these kids were going to grow up as either greasers, middle class, or a few Socs. Most Soc parents didn't bring their kids here because they got a babysitter. The kids were young and innocent. They didn't know about the social divide in our town yet. I kind of wished it would stay that way. The kids were happy and weren't afraid of their every move. It was actually a shame what the teenagers of our town created just because of money differences.

/\/

I just finished cleaning up with Mrs. Duncan. All the kids were picked up and it was just Mrs. Duncan, Bailee, and me left as usual.

I thanked Mrs. Duncan and left with Bailee. It was dinner time, so I headed home quickly. The whole gang was there waiting for me.

"Sorry." I muttered and brought Bailee to her crib. I put her there while we ate and then I took her out and fed her separately while the other guys hung out somewhere.

We all ate and I helped Soda clean the dishes. Two-Bit, Steve, and Darry all migrated to the living room, so I decided to go get Bailee. She was wide awake in her crib and her eyes got big and excited when I came to her. I lifted her out and brought her to the kitchen. Soda already got her food out and opened for her.

I grinned at him and silently thanked him. He nodded and left me alone with Bailee in the kitchen.

I set Bailee in the high chair, we also had from when we were little and fed her her mashed up food.

When she finished I cleaned up and put her to bed. A few months ago I moved back into my real room and stopped sleeping with Soda. I think it pained both of us, but I felt like it had to be done. I set her in her crib and rocked it slightly until her eyes fluttered shut. I smiled and went back out to the living room to join the guys.

"So, how's baby life treating ya kid?" Steve asked.

I groaned to myself, "it's great." I managed and focused my attention to the tv.

No one said anything after that and we just watched the tv and talked about races and girls like we are used to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you have everything you need Soda?" I asked as I found my homework and shoved it in my book bag.

"Yes, Pone." Soda replied. I think he was getting a little annoyed with my constant questions, but I wanted to make sure he was ready to take care of Bailee.

"Okay, she's still not awake, but she will be soon. Feed her immediately when she wakes up." I said.

"Pony, I'll be fine. Just go to school and use your brain." He said.

"Okay, okay." I gave up and slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"Bye." I called.

"See ya."

I ran outside to the truck. Darry was waiting for me. Our ride was silent on our way to school. He pulled up at the school and waited for me to get out.

"Have a good day at work." I tried as I stepped out.

"Ya." Was all he managed and sped off.

I sighed and faced the school. I don't know how it happened, but the word got around that I had a child at only sixteen. It definitely wasn't what I wanted to happen, but I had to live with it.

I felt like I was back when Johnny and Dally died. The constant whispering and occasional laughing and mocking. I hated it, but I powered through my day with one reason only.

Bailee.

She was my reason for everything now. She was the reason I worked so hard to keep my life together. She was the reason.

/\/\/

I hitched a ride with Steve and Two-Bit after school to my house. I quickly got out and threw my book bag on my bedroom floor.

"Hey Pony how was school?" Soda asked, when I came back out into the living room changed in my work uniform.

"It was the same old same old." I replied.

"Here's Bailee." He said and handed me her.

"Thanks." I said.

I grabbed Two-Bit's car keys and was heading out the door as Steve and Two-Bit finally came in from Steve's car.

"Woah, banana boy coming through!" Two-Bit joked, referring to my daycare uniform.

I rolled my eyes and pushed through out the door as Steve was telling Soda to get changed for work.

/\/

I arrived at work just as the other kids were arriving.

I set Bailee next to Freddy and gave them some blocks to play with. Freddy was a little older than Bailee and was already crawling, but I haven't seen Bailee crawl yet. She does scoot her butt across the floor sometimes though.

I greeted Mrs. Duncan and went in the back to get the snacks. Today we had pretzels and water in Dixie cups. I passed the snacks out to the older kids then went along and helped watch them with Mrs. Duncan.

/\/

I ate dinner with just Soda and Darry tonight. It was mostly silent. Soda asked us both some easy questions, but we just answered them and continued eating. I know he was trying to start a conversation, but I don't think neither Darry or me wanted to really talk.

I cleaned the dishes and got Bailee from her crib. I fed her the mushy food carefully and then cleaned up after her. She wasn't too that point yet where she refused the food and I was thankful.

I changed her diaper and clothes and placed her back in the crib for bed.

As I rocked the crib gently and thanked her silently for being such a great baby. I was so lucky she didn't cry often and didn't wake me up in the night constantly. She was so easygoing and loving. I didn't think I would say this so soon in my life but,

I was a proud father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was up till midnight last night doing homework as Bailee and everyone else slept peacefully. I actually enjoyed the completely silent house for once. Yes, it was a Friday and I could have done my homework over the weekend, but I like getting things done early.

I woke up to Bailee's quiet whimpering. I rushed to her crib and picked her up gently.

"What is it, baby?" I asked sweetly.

She looked up at me with her big green eyes and continued to whimper.

I set her on the changing table and grabbed a clean diaper. I changed her dirty diaper into a clean one. In the middle of me changing she stopped whimpering. I definitely wasn't used to changing a diaper, but the more I did it the more I got used to it.

"All better now." I said.

I adjusted her to my hip and checked my clock. It was already 10:00 o'clock.

I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall with Bailee. Darry and Soda were probably already at work. I set Bailee in her high chair and got to work on breakfast for her first.

I fed her her food with only one little outburst from her. She didn't want the the cold metal spoon so I had to wait till it was room temperature.

Half way through me fixing myself eggs and toast, Bailee started to get real fussy in her high chair.

"Just a few more minutes please Bailee. Can you do that?" I asked.

She didn't let up and continued to push away the little food tray that was keeping her in.

The screen door burst open and I prayed it was Two-Bit and not Steve.

"Two-Bit?" I called out.

"Yes, kid father?" He asked back.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I walked over to Bailee and lifted her out of the chair.

"Can you just keep an eye on Bailee for like five minutes?" I asked and set her on the floor of the living room. We didn't have a pin for her, so someone always had to watch her.

"If I can have a beer first?" He said.

I rolled my eyes again and got him the beer.

"Just keep that stuff away from Bailee." I said and went back into the kitchen.

I heard him flip the tv on and hoped he would actually glance at Bailee every now and again.

I finished my toast and eggs and put them on a plate. I grabbed a fork and brought it into the living room.

Two-Bit was half way through his beer, Bailee was on the ground slapping her small hands on the carpet, and Two-Bit's attention was on the tv.

"Did you even look at her once?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey, she's safe isn't she?"

"I guess." I sighed and started into my eggs.

/\/\/

"Darry, I think Bailee needs to see a doctor." I said to Darry as he was on his recliner that night.

I already put Bailee to bed and Steve went out with Soda to some place.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" He asked and shifted his newspaper down.

"Nothing, but aren't babies supposed to see doctors like monthly?"

"I guess." He sighed.

"Our doctor can see her." He said.

"Do you have the number?" I asked.

"They are closed now Pony." He said.

"I know, I'll call them tomorrow."

"It's in the notes drawer in the kitchen." He said.

"Okay."

/\/

I found the doctors number and called the office the next day. Bailee had an appointment for her six month old checkup on November 9, a Saturday. It was October 27 today.

I was reading in my room while Bailee played in her crib. Everyone else was out in town somewhere except for Darry who was working. I do admit it was a little weird that I couldn't go out with them today and do stupid stuff, but I used to decline sometimes anyways to stay home and read.

Even at age twenty, Two-Bit was a senior in high school and still stuck in Tulsa. Soda and Steve were eighteen and Steve was also a senior in school. I was a junior since I skipped and at this moment I was happy for the lead because it would mean one less year at school as Bailee grew up. I didn't know what Darry had in mind for college because I don't know how I would ever get to go and raise Bailee, but that was in the future and I didn't want to worry about it.

I read for about thirty minutes and Bailee's occasional clacking in her crib seemed to cease. I looked over and noticed she was fast asleep. I smiled and decided I could make dinner tonight then.

I found a good place in my book to stop and went into the kitchen. All we had were a bunch of left overs so I made a casserole and hoped it would taste decent.

It did.

At dinner both Darry and Soda complemented my casserole. I had my doubts on if it would taste good, but it did. I was happy with myself and felt like Darry was finally getting over the baby thing. He still wasn't talking much, but it was a start.

I was even happier than I was before, because Darry was happy and that seems to be a hard thing to do when your Ponyboy Curtis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here's a short one for y'all but they will get better starting next chapter especially. Enjoy and R&R

[][][][]

It is Monday which means Soda stays home with Bailee during the day as I go to school.

"I'll see you after school." I said to Bailee before leaving the house.

She was still sleeping in her crib.

"Bye Soda." I called before I left the house with Two-Bit and Steve. Darry left for work really early today so we were taking Steve's car.

Two-Bit got in the front with Steve and I sat in the back. They talked about normal stuff. Girls and gangs and school. I just sat back and enjoyed the few minutes of not having to run around and get something done.

/\/\/

After school I waited impatiently for Steve to stop talking to Evie and drive me home. They lasted a really long time. I never thought they would stay together this long, but they have.

"Let's go kid." He said and jumped into his car.

I followed suit and jumped in. We arrived at the house a little later than I wanted, so I would have to hurry.

"Thanks Steve." I muttered quickly and rushed out of the car.

I threw open the door and went to change. In my room I slipped off my pale green shirt and threw on my bright yellow one for the daycare.

"Soda! Where is Bailee?" I asked as I threw on better looking pants than my ripped jeans.

"With me in the kitchen." He called back.

I quickly found him and Bailee in the kitchen.

I grabbed Bailee gently out of his arms and said my goodbye.

"See you at dinner." He said as I left the house and got into Two-Bits car. I was putting aside part of my paycheck each week into a separate pile to get this simple working car that I've had my eye on for a little while now. It was reasonably priced and would work for me, so I wouldn't have to steal Two-Bits car all the time.

"Are you ready to go see Freddy, Bailee?" I asked.

She didn't reply obviously, but I saw her eyes look up at me in the rear view me when I mentioned Freddy. I think she knew he was someone important to her.

I pulled into the daycare center and unbuckled Bailee's car seat.

"Let's go."

"Hello Mrs. Duncan." I said happily as I walked in.

"Good afternoon Ponyboy." She replied.

/\/\/

"Have a nice night Mrs. Duncan."

"You too Ponyboy."

I grabbed Bailee and brought her out to the car. We drove home and had dinner with just Soda. Darry was working real late tonight since tomorrow he would be taking care of Bailee during the day.

Soda didn't seem to mind if Bailee ate with us, so I let her. I alternated eating my food and giving her her own.

"I still can't believe this is your life now." Soda said suddenly.

"Me neither." I replied and set down my utensils.

"I think your handling it really well though Pone." He assured me.

I smiled. Soda always knew what to say and he really meant the things he said.

"Thanks Soda." I said and we both looked at Bailee. The little creature that has impacted our lives so much. She had no idea yet. She had no idea what she was born into. She didn't know anything yet. Probably won't remember anything that happened. I think that's why babies are so happy. They didn't need to remember anything. They could just live their day anyway they wanted and then not care about it ever again. They lived in the moment.

That's what I thought was so special about babies.

They didn't have one worry in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two years later and the terrible twos hit us all hard.

I just turned eighteen and Bailee turned two in May. She was walking and talking now and those two things were deadly in a child's growing stages. She got into everything around the house and really knew how to back talk. She would only say small words, but she gave them with sass. Two-Bit started calling her the sass queen. She was still my little girl and I loved her, but she definitely was more of a pain now then at five months.

I graduated at seventeen. I walked across the stage in front of Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Bailee. It was so strange to think my child was at my graduation. Two-Bit graduated with Steve a year before me. We were all surprised it only took him one shot at twelfth grade, but he did it.

Two-Bit found a job at Darry's construction company actually and was staying at home still helping his sister and mom. He was still a jokester and I think he grew into a man child now at his age of twenty two.

Darry was still roofing houses all day long at twenty four. I hated seeing his life go that way and still couldn't get over how I almost threw my life away like that. He was a hero for what he did, I would have been an idiot.

Steve actually headed off to the Tulsa college. He got a small scholarship for being in a raffle actually, so I guess it was literally the luck of the draw. I don't know how he likes it so far, but I can imagine he was in for a surprise. From what I've heard high school is nothing like college.

Soda was still at home at age twenty and worked at the DX. He seemed happy at what his life had become so far and that was all that mattered. He might have to stay in this town his whole life, but at least he's staying doing something he loves, working with cars.

As for me. I graduated like I said and I am taking night classes at the local university. I'm working towards a literature teaching degree. It's a community college and it might not be the college we were all expecting me to go to, but at least I got to go to college. Darry seemed real proud of me when I walked across that stage and my first day of college. He wanted to hear all about it the next day and seemed pretty excited when I gave him every detail. I did notice some of the moments his eyes twinkled with sadness at some of the things he knew he missed out on.

I still worked at the daycare at after school hours with Mrs. Duncan and I got a slight raise. I managed to buy that car I wanted and used that for my transportation now, so Two-Bit got his car back.

Bailee was still the reason I did all of this. Over the last two years I began to really think that this poor little girl will probably never meet her mom to a point where she will remember her and that pains me. It also bothers me that I will probably never know who Bailee's mom is. That was one of the biggest reasons I wanted to be the best father to Bailee, because I felt like I had to make up for a mother and a father to her.

"Bay Bay, over here." Freddy called for Bailee at the daycare. He could say more words than her at the moment and he's gotten used to calling her Bay Bay.

Bailee walked over to him and he handed her the toy truck he had. She took it carefully and inspected it. After realizing she didn't want it she threw down hard to the ground.

"Hey!" Freddy started wailing.

I rushed over to calm the situation down.

"Bailee, now was that nice?" I asked in my children's voice.

"I don't want." She replied.

"But you don't throw things just because you don't like them. Maybe you should go get Freddy his truck and return it to him."

She grunted but obeyed. She crawled to his truck and picked it up. It didn't look broken and she returned it to Freddy.

"Maybe you could say sorry to Freddy?" I asked.

"Sorry Frey." She said.

He took the truck with care and held it close. He just nodded and they were back to their usual selves. I smiled and sat back down.

/\/\/

The whole system of who watches Bailee when isn't really effective anymore because I can stay home all day until work at the daycare and by the time of my night college classes, one of my brothers are home to watch Bailee.

I was sitting in the back of the class in my literature improvement class while the professor was explaining a essay we had to write to show our literature techniques we hopefully had improved on throughout the semester. I was taking notes of what he was saying and was trying to figure out what I would write about.

"The essay has to be seven paragraphs with a introduction as one, five body paragraphs, and one conclusion paragraph. It is due next week on the last day of the semester." Mr. Goodlock explained.

"It has to be on the broad topic of your life. It can be anything from as little as buying a pet or as big as getting married. That's all. Class dismissed."

I closed my notebook and sighed. I knew exactly what I had to write about.

I just wasn't sure if I was ready too.


End file.
